The Warmth of a Fox
by SpiffyCaptainJ
Summary: When the worlds burdens become too much, is death what you truely desire? SasuNaru if you squint, and its a really short Oneshot.


The Warmth of a Fox

an: this was just one of those things I threw together while trying to rid my-self of writers block. I guess we can just call it a one shot -shudders- I never thought I would write one. Lol. I guess if some of you all like it, then i'll expand upon it, but for the moment its just a glimpse into my head and one of the random scenarios that runs away with me.

0000000000

I cant do this anymore, he thought to himself as he lay on the floor his left arm bleeding freely onto his carpet. He let his black eyes rest on the tan carpet fibers, already feeling their scratchy resistance on his exposed flesh. His pale features twisted in a pained sort of expression as he allowed himself his moment of weakness. I cannot do this anymore, he thought again, only now raising his eyes to look around his lonely desolate bedroom. The emptiness and cleanliness only reminding him of what he was desperately missing at that moment. The one person he selfishly wished would walk through his door and stop him before it was all over for him. A small tear leaked out of the corner of the eye currently pressed to the carpets surface. A half choked sob crept into his chest, but he refused to acknowledge it. He felt slightly cold, and fought the urge to curl into a ball on his floor. He would be an easy mark for Itachi now, he thought humorlessly. Oh Naruto...where are you?...I really think I've done it this time..and I wont even get to say goodbye..His memories drifted lazily to the previous day. Naruto and himself sitting in this very room, on his very own love seat.....

--Naruto nodded in an easy understanding, blond hair shimmering with the motion. you've got a lot of shit going on right now, teme. I promise that if you need some one, I wont judge you, you can always call me. No strings attached. . He grinned, flashing that honest and open smile that made Sasuke's insides squirm with an unnamed emotion and a slight of jealousy that he could not give those same easygoing smiles..it seemed his face did not work that way. Hn. , had been Sasuke's stoic reply. He wasn't sure if he would call the dobe or not, but having that option meant more to him than he wanted to admit.--

...Sasuke cataloged his present condition. The carpet under his belly area seemed to be damp, his shirt felt as if it were sticking to his belly in a warm and wet way. He could not longer feel most of his left arm, however he still had some feeling in his right. Clumsily he reached for his cell phone, he knew it was in his pocket somewhere..he wasn't even sure what he was going to say when he called, all he knew is he was secretly afraid to be alone. He scrunched up his nose in thought, his chest feeling as though it had some great boulder in it, and it was making it difficult for him to think properly.

Before he knew what he was doing he had scrolled through his contacts and hit send on Naruto's number. He layed the phone on the carpet in front of him, he didn't really have any desire to speak to him, he just wanted to hear his voice. It was okay to admit that now, he truly felt deeply for the man he scarcely knew. He might even go so far as to call him his best friend if that didn't sound so girly.

He listened to the phone ring in front of him, as he felt little bits of his consciousness slip. He wasn't entirely sure how much blood he had lost, or how many pain pills he had taken. He just knew he didn't want to be alone, as selfish as that was.

Heya Teme, whats up? Naruto's voice called out from the tiny speaker in front of him. Sasuke grinned. Thats better. There was a pause.. Teme? You there? Your not doing that crazy stalker call and hang up thing are you? He laughed, and then paused when he did not get a response. Sasuke smirked at the phone in front of him. Teme..are you alright? I'm almost there now..today kinda sucked at work and I wanted to stop by...Sasuke..? Sasuke's grin had now turned to a frown, Naruto couldn't see him like this. ...'m fffinne 'uto His eyes drifted, and he knew he was losing his battle.  
..fuck! was the last thing he heard before the line went dead, and that horrible loneliness crept up on him once more. I suppose I deserve it...its all over now anyway....

Barely even two minutes later his door slammed open, but he really didn't have the energy to turn and look. He closed his eyes, the tears he had allowed to escape over the last few minutes were still sliding down his face, his mouth slightly open he could taste the salt. The world seemed to tilt and he felt the texture of the carpet leave the side of his face. Then he felt warm hands touching his neck, checking his pulse, he was so cold, it was such a pleasant sensation. Then the world went black.

```````````````````````````````````````````````

When he came to again, the world was white. Am I dead? Did I really die without...without...is Naruto sad? A tear slid down his face, it felt real. Then he noticed the beeping and the smell of feces being covered up with disinfectant. Hospital...hospital...hospital shit..i gotta get out of here,, he felt his heart start to pound his hands start to shake, and the shaking spread to his legs, and before he knew it he was trembling, he was sweating a cold sweat and started gasping for air, things started beeping and going off and then something amazing happened, a warm hand grasped his and sunshine hair blocked his view of all things white. Shhhhh, Sasuke it's okay..your not alone, I haven't left you not a single time. Relax man, I'll get you out of here soon, you just gotta cool it. Slowly he started not to feel so much like a cat backed into a corner by a bunch of dogs, and more like a cat hiding from the dogs in the warmth of a fox.

End.

AN: Ok, so I was really going to end it at 'the world went black'...but I just couldnt. Lol. Thats why the last bit is so clich and blah. But, I couldnt leave it like that without making it longer and putting more flashbacks or something in there. So there, my half-assed little one shot thinger. -Jiz 


End file.
